


Color

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon - Book, Conflict, Drabble, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Madge reflects on colors and blackberries as she pays a final visit to Katniss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Hunger Games' nor am I profiting off this.

Pink is easier to wear than red or her district colors. As if the color of her hair ribbon will save her from a reaping. 

But at least no one in the Capitol will know her face this year. Nor will anyone become familiar with the dark circles of sweat under her arms or glassy death gaze. 

The morning blackberries sit in her stomach as a cold ball, reluctant to relax even though she is safe. She may never eat blackberries again after today. Nor will she ever look at what remains of the Everdeen family again. 

Katniss needs no reminders of tucking her tail in. A dress of memories cannot save either sister today, but at least people will remember them as she pulls out the pin.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted reading The Hunger Games after first seeing the movie in theaters, but was underwhelmed by both. 
> 
> I am older now and reattempting the books - and here we are.


End file.
